


A Good Place For Us

by mute90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: Stiles Stilinski did not belong in the Good Place, and he probably didn't deserve a soulmate like Scott McCall.But here he was and here he would forking stay.





	A Good Place For Us

"So, this whole soulmate thing: it's gotta mean we can never abandon each other, right? Never leave each other hanging or to hang? We have a cosmic responsibility to stick together. Isn't that right, buddy? Pal. Soulmate." Stiles practically singsonged the last word. His hands were pressed together, fingers linked, and he was holding them up in something like prayer. His body rocked back and forth while he spoke.

Poor Scott looked a little bowled over but, whatever, Stiles had that effect on the average human. The important part was that Scott wasn't denying it. No, he looked happy and hopeful, sweet smile spreading across his face and dimpling his cheeks. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I think that's it.”

Oh, he was adorable. 

In another situation, Stiles would be on that. He'd be on all of this - minus the freaky multi-colored house right out of Dr. Seuss. Being secluded with a crap load of beautiful people was like Life Goals 101 and Stiles was the type of person to take advantage. So. Much. Advantage. He most definitely couldn’t though because, right now, he had to do two things he was not good at and resisted down to his very core: he had to tell the truth and he had to ask for help.

“That’s real good to hear, Scotty, because I have something to tell you. It’s big. It’s ugly. I’m going to need you to stick with me. Say you’ll stick with me.”

Scott was frowning now, a baffled frown. His eyes tracked the rocking of Stiles’ body, the little twitches of his fingers, and the sweat gathering at his hairline. “Yeah.” He stepped forward and placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. His frown disappeared and was replaced by wide, sincere eyes. “Stiles, I’m with you.”

Stiles nodded, quick and jerky like a bobblehead. He turned the confession around in his mind, trying to find just the right angle. Truth-telling was never his thing. At the same time, his bald-faced lying had always been more creative than believable. He’d bullshitted his way through arrival and orientation, but his great skill was misdirection and that wouldn’t work for long in a small, peaceful neighborhood like this. He needed subtlety, and he was as subtle as a brick thrown through stained glass windows.

“I don’t belong here!” he blurted out. He pointed at the screen supposedly playing back his life memories. “That’s not me. Those aren’t my memories. This house does not represent my charming personality. Frankly, the only thing they got right was the ridiculous name.”

Scott stared at him. He glanced at the screen, at some memory of feeding an elderly lady something unappetizing. “You’re not…”

Stiles backed away, slipping out from under Scott’s hand. He threw his arms out to the side. “There you go. There’s the big and ugly secret. I’m not supposed to be in the Good Place. In fact, if I were to give a completely honest assessment, I’d say I belonged - .” He looked pointedly at the floor. He was self-aware like that. Still, knowing where he belonged didn’t mean he wanted to go there just like how, in life, knowing something was right didn’t convince him to do it.

Stiles shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and waited for the judgement call. 

Scott took his time. He looked from the memory screen, around the funny-looking house, and then to Stiles himself. “Are you… Are we still soulmates?”

‘Not likely,’ Stiles thought, but he didn't actually want to be sent downstairs. So, he tilted his neck forward and said, “Can't you tell?”

Stiles’ unreliable brand of luck must have kicked in because Scott relaxed. He even smiled a little, tiny but meaningful. “I can definitely tell.”

Huh.

Scott put his hand back on Stiles’ shoulder and said, “What are we going to do?”

We. 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth. In all honesty, his plan had ended directly after ‘get help.’ He had a whole bunch of methods for getting help - right down to begging and enthusiastic sexual favors - but nothing else. He hadn't really expected it to be this easy. “I - uh - I wanted to stay. Here. In the Good Place.”

Scott nodded, hand squeezing his shoulder. “Then you'll stay.”

He said it like a declaration, like he was the living form of determination. Stiles hadn’t been listening when Scott explained where he was from and what he did while living, but he knew one thing just from looking him in the eye right then: “If we met while we were alive, I could’ve talked you into doing so many bad things.”

….and Scott was frowning again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge-watching The Good Place and could not get this out of my head.


End file.
